Saving Saviors
by Mikiri's Revenge
Summary: After the war four of the Magical World's greatest saviors were given to scientists in the United States. Gibbs has a dead body and a group of kids left on his hands. "Do you believe in magic?" MAJOR REVISIONS AS OF 1/7/13.
1. Escape

Harry sat staring at his blood-covered hands. How could this happen? One minute he was lost, running for freedom in a different country, after his had been so brutally stripped from him. Now he was covered in the blood of the man who freed him from his cage and all he could do was try to keep the man from bleeding out. He knew it was hopeless, and so did his rescuer, there was too much blood.

Harry gazed into his savior's blue eyes and the man held the contact for a brief second. The man's last words were a simple command.

"Run."

And Harry ran faster then he ever had before. He never looked back.

-?_?-

Ding!

"Where is Gibbs? It is not like him to be late." Ziva asked looking around the bullpen as she walked to her desk, coffee cup in hand.

"He'll show up eventually Ziva." Tim said, not glancing up from his computer.

"And probably scare the crap out of us." Tony mumbled sulkily opening and closing the drawers of his desk as he looked for a trinket he had lost.

"What's up with you? You generally aren't this sulky without provocation." Tim asked Tony who had started fiddling with a ball that he had found in his desk.

"Emily broke up with me. Again. And then she sent me a link to that, whatshername pop girl who sang the song 'We Are Never Getting Back Together' and now it's stuck in my head." Tony grumbled and then tossed the ball at Tim. "Not that it's any of your business McNosey." The ball bounced off Tim's desk and rolled onto the floor near the plasma.

At that moment Gibbs swept into the bullpen never pausing as he grabbed his gun and jacket, "Suit up, we've got a dead Marine. And no throwing things around the equipment." The waiting trio all jumped into action grabbing their bags, guns and jackets.

"Where are we going Boss-man?" Tony asked as they entered the elevator.

"St. Mary's County. Let's go."

-?_?-

The four agents swept into the clearing that was being taped off by the local police. Gibbs approached one of the officers and presented his credentials as he asked, "Who found the body?"

The cop looked him over before gesturing to a group of boys and adults "A boy scout troop was taking a hike and stumbled across the body. Found him wearing dog tags and we called you folks."

Gibbs nodded, "When did they find him?"

The cop looked at his notes and said "about half an hour ago sir."

Gibbs frowned and walked away but called "Thanks" over his shoulder to the cop.

As Gibbs approached the body and snapped on his gloves Ziva mentioned, "There was someone here when he died, or right before, they tried to help him." While gesturing to how the blood was pooling around the body.

"Think whoever it was got him killed?" Tony said looking at some of the blood splotches near the body. He frowned "These couldn't have all been made by him. And, over there's a bloody T-shirt. I think whoever was with our vic tried to stop the bleeding." And Tony snapped picture upon picture of the area, focusing on the other blood splatters and bloody shirt. Tim bagged and tagged the shirt and blood samples.

"Look over here!" Tony and Ziva looked over at Tim who had been surveying the surrounding area, "There's a blood trail leading to somewhere."

"So go follow it McGee. DiNozzo, go with him. Find out what's on the other end."

"On it Boss-man."

"Got it boss."

-?_?-

Gibbs approached Ducky and Palmer as soon as they began to survey the body.

"When was he killed?" was the first thing Ducky heard after the liver probe was removed.

"Oh, Jethro, I estimate he died about an hour ago, but he was injured well before that. Died from bleeding out, poor chap. Rather painful way to go I'd presume. Did you know-" Ducky explained but what was cut off by Gibbs.

"What killed him Duck?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"A bullet wound to the chest. Wouldn't be fatal if he'd gotten the proper help in time."

"And who was he?" Gibbs needed the information.

"Major Ryan Ghallegher according to Timothy's device." Ducky said scanning the fingerprints. "Stationed on the USS Independence according to his dog tags." Gibbs walked away as Palmer started loading the body into a body bag leaving the two to talk about ancient rituals that required people to drain their blood.

-?_?-

Tim came to a stop as the blood trail came to an end. He looked in the direction it was going before looking at the map on his phone, "The person was headed to Leonardtown Square by the looks of it."

Tony looked slightly perplexed, "Why would they do that? Wouldn't it make them more obvious because of the blood?" He paused "Also wouldn't the lack of shirt cause problems as well?"

Tim nodded "But what if they were injured too. They could pass it off as an accident or something related."

Tony shrugged "If you say so McGoogle. Maybe we should check recent hospital check ins?"

-?_?-

Ziva looked up when she heard rustling in the bushes past the far side of the crime scene away from where the police were keeping the witnesses, her hand reached towards he gun and called out "Identify yourselves immediately." Two blondes in white shorts and t-shirts slunk out cautiously barely leaving the safety of the trees. The boy held out his hand to balance the girl when she tripped over a root. Ziva lowered her hand away from her gun these were children! The boy whispered something to the girl who shook her head. "What are you two doing here?"

The boy glanced at her then the girl, as if asking permission to speak. "We belong here. Right Lu?" The girl nodded dreamily seeming to pay no attention to her surroundings. "We're looking for EW1"The boy cut himself off that train of thought and changed it to "-Rai. We're looking for Rai. He and Ryan left this morning. So did Nev-Gaia and Victor. We're the last, we didn't need an escort."

Ziva narrowed her eyes but didn't challenge the pair's story, for now. "Ryan? Do you mean Ryan Ghallegher? He was found dead about twenty feet that way." Ziva jerked her head towards the clearing.

The boy looked confused, "Dead? Why would Ryan be dead? He's just Rai's handler." The boy then covered his mouth with a hand.

Ziva's mind focused on the last word "Handler? Why would this Rai need a handler?"

This caused another silent exchange between the two blondes and Ziva lost her patience "Would one of you explain already?"

The girl spoke for the first time, her voice having the same dreamy quality as her body language "We're part of a government experiment here. We just escaped."

-?_?-

AN1: Rai means lightning in Japanese, Gaia means earth. Rai is Harry, Gaia is Neville, Blonde boy is Draco, Blonde girl is Luna. Duh.

AN2: I just did maaaaaaaaajor revisions to make it more like the show. And if I owned either HP or NCIS this wouldn't be fanfiction. Also this is not based on an actual case in the show. Suggestions for Ducky things to ramble about and Tony to reference are always appreciated.


	2. Fighting Back

Ziva brought the two teens back to Headquarters after Lu's rather odd proclamation. The pair sat silently on the floor in the middle of the bullpen. Lu played with a large blue sparkly ball, where she got it Ziva had no idea but it was probably the ball Tony threw at Tim earlier. The boy, who eventually owned up to being called Demi, stared at the TV as if he had never seen one before. Ziva watched them momentarily before going back to her e-mail and contacts on her computer.

A cheery "Ding!" of the elevator proceeded Tim and Tony arguing as they entered the bullpen. Both looked rather irritated.

"It's all your fault we got kicked out!" Tim accused as they entered the bullpen and nearly tripped over the two teens sprawled on the floor. Tony threw his bag behind his desk and Tim simply plopped it down next to his desk as he sat down.

"I don't know what you are talking about McGee. And it really hurts right here," Tony put a hand over his chest on the wrong side of his body to be his heart "that you would accuse me so!"

Ziva looked unimpressed by the arguing and used to it so she paid no attention, but it was Demi who interrupted "Shh! The people on the box are speaking!"

That caused all three agents to turn and stare at the teen. Had the really boy never seen a TV before? "It's called a TV, people normally speak on it. It's called the news. And who are you?" Tim asked confused by the presence of the teens in the bullpen.

Demi looked surprised "That's what the box is called?"

Tony scowled disbelief etched into his features "Yes. A TV. Have you never seen one before kid?" the boy shook his head in amazement as an ad started. "Geeze, where did you live kid, the Middle Ages?"

The boy paused and looked at Lu, she shook her head. "Sorta, went to school in a castle with no electricity and then lived in a lab. What do you think?"

Tony looked horrified at the prospect of no electricity while in school, "No electricity? No electricity? No movies, no shows, no lights, no midnight showings of new movies, no after hours sneaking to play Playstation. How did you survive?"

Lu answered in what Ziva was beginning to believe was a permanent state of dreaminess "Lots and lots of books, sports and exploring." Demi nodded and did a 'what-she-said' gesture.

Ziva was curious, "What kind of sports?" The teens looked at each other and Lu stared as pointedly as she could at Demi.

"Ah, well, since we were more or less isolated we made new games, a seven on a side modified football game called Quidditch, a modified game of marbles called Gobblestones, 'how to annoy the Giant Squid,' a marathon/obstacle course that Rai made and stuff like that."

Tony got an odd look on his face, "Giant Squid? How big is giant? Like Godzilla big or National Geographic big?"

Demi blinked, "There's a difference?"

"Only a freaking huge one! You really have never seen a TV before! I can't talk to you." Tony sat at his desk and dutifully tried to ignore Demi, who shrugged and went back to being completely absorbed by the TV. It was Lu who disturbed the quiet.

"Demi, there's a nargle infestation coming. Rai might show up during it."

Demi nodded, Lu's code made sense to him after a few years, however the team members didn't know anything about Lu's code and were allowed to be confused.

"And what is nargle?" Ziva asked, something close to disbelief at the absurd statement coloring her voice, had the quiet girl really said that?

Gibbs walked into the bullpen at that moment, not even phased by the strange teens sitting on the floor. "Report, go."

All three special agents scuttled over to the large screen between Tony and Tim's desks. Tim had the clicker so he started, "Ryan Ghallegher, Major, on leave from the USS Independence for personal reasons. He was 26 years old and had a three year-old daughter named Elmyra. Records say he adopted a son, one now nineteen year old Harry Potter." As Tim clicked through the photos he paused on the last one. Demi blinked and Lu stared blankly.

Demi looked surprised "I forgot he still had records, Rai didn't really know if they still existed or not."

The four standing turned around to stare at the sitting boy, "That's Rai? Harry Potter is Rai?" Gibbs demanded.

Demi frowned at the forcefulness, "Well, yeah. Rai is Rai. He hasn't gone by his birth name in, well years. We weren't sure if he still had records or not. I didn't know Ryan had adopted him though…" the teen frowned thoughtfully and leaned back to rest on his forearms.

Lu then started singing about nargles and thunderstorms and being rather creepy if any of the investigators had anything to say about it.

The sound of a phone ringing snapped the group out of its eerie quiet. Ziva picked up the phone, "Hello? … Abby didn't you leave for a walk a while ago? Yes how did you know? Why didn't you call Gibbs? Ah … Another boy? Dark blond hair, blue eyes? Wants to talk to Demi? How did he know to approach you? … Sitting right here… Alright." She offered the phone to Demi. The boy in question stared at it for a minute before tentatively reaching out and grabbing the phone.

"H-hello?" Demi's voice shook slightly. He wasn't sure how these things worked.

"Demi! You and Lu are okay?" The voice was one Demi recognized immediately causing him brighten immediately.

Demi sat up and held the phone more confidently, hope shining in his eyes "Gaia! How's Victor? Have you seen Rai? He went missing."

Gaia hesitated, "Demi, Victor was gunned down in the woods a couple hours ago. He had me run and not look back. Demi, I don't have an anchor anymore without him!"

The blonde boy sighed, "Well crap."

The other boy agreed softly "That does about sum it up though. You know they won't be able to find Rai until he wants to be found, right?"

"Yeah, but they don't know that." The response held a trace of a smile in it.

A loud cracking sound was heard, then "Demi, DE's. Six of 'em. Permission?"

Demi looked a Lu briefly who nodded and mentioned thunderstorms again, "Go for it. Lu's saying the Rai is around so watch for him."

"Got it." And a loud beep was heard as the phone on the other end was turned off. Demi fiddled with a phone as it beeped before giving it up as a lost cause. He looked up at the agents to see them staring at him oddly.

"Why did your friend approach Abby?" Gibbs asked. Demi looked a bit confused and shrugged.

"Gaia just knows. Six degrees of separation and all that jazz."

"Like hell." Gibbs said.

"It's the truth! I can't do it nearly as well as Gaia or Rai can but I can still tell when people know people I know." Demi replied cheerfully ignoring all the strange stares. "How do I make it stop beeping?" He asked waving Ziva's smart phone around as it made the disconnected line beeping.

"Oh, the poor nargles, the earth will swallow them up." Lu suddenly pronounced, as she finally stopped singing.

All four investigators suddenly turned to Lu. "What does that mean?" Tony asked taking the bait.

"Exactly what I said!" Lu stated cheerfully.

The four investigators turned back to each other and Ziva said "I think she has a few loose nuts."

Tim sighed and said "The saying is a few screws loose not nuts."

"What does it matter! It still means the same thing!" Ziva hissed annoyed at the American idioms that made no sense.

"I think I agree with Ziva's version in this case." Tony said efore the group fell silent.

The edgy silence was broken up finally by Tony, "Why did Abby call you anyway?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Gibbs's phone battery died again."

Tony snorted, "That would be a reason."

Gibbs turned to stare at his three agents, "Are you two paid to sit and gossip like house wives or solve murders?" There was silence, "Then get to it! McGee!"

"Getting phone records."

"DiNozzo!"

"Checking credit cards boss."

"David!"

"Checking criminal records."

"Kids!"

"Sitting and being useless!" Lu responded cheerfully.

"Just what I needed to hear." Gibbs said as he swept towards the elevator to go visit Ducky since Abby was out.

-?_?-

Gaia stared at the six Death Eaters in front of him as he handed the girl back her phone. He recognized two immediately, Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Grayback would be forever implanted in his mind after the Battle. Rai had struck down one of the giants as he, Gaia, was engaged with Bellatrix Lestrange. He killed the woman who had driven his parents mad with an almost insane glee. And now he had the chance at two others? Who was he to deny them the fun of dying?

-?_?-

Abby stared in horror as the sweet teenage boy she had met a few minutes prior gave a slightly insane smile to the six people who had shown up suddenly before them. Her eyes widened as the boy glowed slightly green and the ground rose up and swallowed four of the six and immobilized the other two. He approached the pair and tore off their masks. The blonde man sneered and said bitingly "Going to kill us Longbottom? Going to kill us like we killed that Weasley bitch? She was fun to play with, she screamed so beau-" and the man was cut off as the boy slapped the man across the face.

"Don't. You. Dare. Mock. Flare. She gave up so much in that war, she deserves to be remembered with honor." The teen hissed with such venom in his voice that it surprised Abby. He had seemed so nice when he asked if he could use her cell phone to call a boy named Demi whom Abby had never heard of so she tried calling Gibbs but his phone was off so she had called Ziva instead and found out that the boy in question was at headquarters now. She clutched her umbrella tightly, this was going to end badly, and she knew it. The whole situation was hinky. Abby screamed as another boy seemed to appear out of nowhere beside her.

"Just kill them and get it over with Gaia, Mother will make sure they get their dues." The boy said in a blank, emotionless voice.

The other boy seethed briefly before visibly struggling with himself. The blonde man sneered again and the other man barked out a laugh, "You would say that, Savior. How does it feel to be the one with the power godling?" the man let out another horrifying laugh before seemingly choking on nothing. Abby watched horrified as the man died before her from lack of oxygen with the only explanation of his death being one of the two boys as oxygen was easy to find outside. She then watched as the earth came up and swallowed the blonde whole before vanishing. The park looked as if nothing had ever happened.

Abby gaped, "How did you two do that?"

The boys exchanged a look before the first boy, Gaia, took a cautious step towards her, "Look, Lady, we like you so I'll tell you the basics. Do you believe in magic?"

The second boy, whose name she didn't know, gave an eerie smile, "Yes, do you believe in the unseen reality of the worlds? Mother likes you…" he trailed off as his eyes glazed over.

Gaia snorted as the other boy started to wander, "He's worse off than I thought, but he's now missing three anchors. I only lost one. But he needs four and he's never had as many as he should… maybe that's catching up to him. Hm." Gaia observed his friend with new eyes as Abby tried to make sense of what just occurred.

Abby then decided these boys were coming back to HQ whether they wanted to or not. Maybe Gibbs could figure out what just happened. She reached forward and grabbed both boys around their skinny wrists in one hand, adjusted her umbrella in the other and declared, "You are coming home with me. Gibbs probably wants to meet you. Also you seemed to have saved my life, which means I owe you now. And Gibbs owes me a huge Caf Pow for this."

-?_?-

AN: I decided to end it there so I can post it. Tell me if anyone gets too OOC or anything. Also anyone want to explain ranks to me? It would be appreciated. But here is seven pages of Rai (Who controls air), Gaia (Who controls earth), Demi (Gravity), and Lu (Sight/Empathy).

AN2: Also huuuuuuuge revisions going on. Will be posted when I get internet back. Also with this fixed I can continue on. YAY.


End file.
